Hoops and Hearts
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Eddy meets a girl in a basketball court, just a litte EddyOC fic for anyone who loves the best basketball player around. R&R Bad title, I know. -.-U


FASH: A little one shot for my favorite basketball player, Eddy's cool man, don't you love him? Anyways, here's a one shot Eddy/OC, I think I may be pushing the PG-13 rating, but I know that there are more explicit things out there than what I'm going to write.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Eddy was shooting hoops in the park, sure, there was a whole basketball court back at the research facility, but nothing ever compared to the old cement, worn out basketball courts that he practically grew up in, this wasn't his neighborhood, or the old court he had often played his friendsin, but it was close enough. He loved basketball as a kid and he loved it as a teen, how quaint.  
  
He had just gotten a basket from the three point line, when he heard a soft, steady clapping, he turned and saw a girl around his age, clothed in baggy jeans and a basketball jersey and a basketball under her arm. "I haven't seen you around her before, did you just move to the neighborhood?" The girl asked coming up behind them before shooting her own basketball into the air and, much to Eddy's surprise, it went in the hoop. "Nah, just felt like practicing outside for once." He said as he went forward to retrieve the basketballs. The girl crossed her arms and raised her eyes, as if she was studying him. 'Don't I know him from somewhere?' Her dark purple eyes crossed in thought and she idly blew a strand of dark blue hair out of her face. So lost in thought was the girl, that she barely had time to put her hands up and catch the ball that had been flung at her. "Now now, that wasn't very nice." She said as she began dribbling the ball. "No way to treat a lady at all."  
  
'Man, this chick is weird.' Eddy thought with a smile. "I'm Eddy." He stuck out his hand, the girl tucked the ball under her arm and put her dainty hand in his. "I'm Riley, nice to meet you." She shook his hand before she seemed to remember something, she leaned up and scrutinized his face. 'Hey, wait a minute, you're Eddy!" Eddy, who had recently been blushing because of the deep, violet eyes that had recently been examining his face, stood up to his full height and smirked. "Yes, I believe we've covered that." Riley blushed even more and her eyes fell to their still connected hands and quickly snatched hers back, both of them immediately missed the warmth of the other. "Yea but you're, you know...." Riley seemed to be very incapable a speech, which was a pity, Eddy liked the sound of her voice, it was soft. "Yea..." It was really quiet, the sound of birds seemed to blast in their ears, and far off cars seemed beside them. "Want to shoot some hoops?" Eddy asked rather dully, since in was obvious that was what Riley had come here to do in the first place. "Sure."  
  
They had started off just taking turns, then it turned to a one on one game, which Eddy was winning, Riley was silently complaining to herself that he was much taller than her, and he had more experience than her, but she was still having a good time. Eddy was also enjoying it, all of the All Stars each had their own sport to work on and perfect, and hehardly ever got to play with a person who was any good.  
  
Riley had the ball and she was trying to get past Eddy, no easy task mind you, so she tried to shoot it over his head, to bad she tripped and fell, Eddy hadn't been expecting a body to come flinging at him and he tried to catch her, but the force she came forward at sent them both hurtling to the ground. Riley looked down onto Eddy face, his eyes were currently clenched shut, probably because he hit the pavement pretty hard, then the sound of a faint jingling filled her ears. Riley looked up and saw the ball pass through the net. "Awesome." She sat herself up, unaware that she was now straddling Eddy. (Oh my!)  
  
Eddy slowly opened his eyes when Riley muttered 'awesome' under her breath and was awed at the sight that greeted him, the sun was now setting, so behind Riley was a red and pink sky, slowly being clouded over with dark storm clouds, her hair had started falling out of her low ponytail, just going passed her shoulders, and her eyes were alight with happiness. 'Wow...' Riley suddenly looked down and met Eddy's own chocolate orbs; it was then that she finally realized she was straddling him. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly got up and extended a hand to him, Eddy too it and pulled himself up. "Are you okay?" Eddy smiled. "Of course, I've taken worse falls then that." Riley shook her head in amusement, more of her midnight blue hair coming free of it bonds. Eddy took a few strand and placed it behind her ear, Riley blushed and stuttered something, then Eddy's face came closer than ever before, Riley closed her eyes when.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"EEPP!" Riley jumped up as thunder crashed above them, Eddy would have chuckled, if he hadn't been so annoyed. 'So close.' He glared up at the quickly darkening sky, then it began raining. "Nooooo!" Riley whined, and when Eddy looked over he immediately knew why, the rain was causing her jersey to cling to her, not that Eddy minded, no, not at all, in fact it took a while for Riley to figure out what he was looking so intently at, when she did she blushed heavily. "It's not nice to stare." She said as she crossed her arms. And there were the two of them, standing in the rain like idiots who want to catch a cold, when it began to pout they quickly retreated to the trees that bordered the basketball court.  
  
"How long do you think the storm will last?" Riley asked as she clutched onto Eddy's arm. 'Not nearly long enough.' Eddy thought as he slowly turned, taking hold of Riley's shoulders and turned her to face him, he had some unfinished 'business' to attend to, and thunder wasn't going to stop him this time.  
  
"Eddy, what are you doing?" Riley was blinking rapidly and a blush stained her cheeks. 'I must have blushed a dozen times today.' Eddy didn't answer, but his face became lower and more level with hers, their lips were nearly touching and they could feel each other's breath brush against their mouths. Then their lips came together in a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled apart, Eddy looked into Riley's glazed eyes and started backing up, but, much to his surprise, Riley wrapped her arms around Eddy's neck and brought his lips back to hers. Eddy, feeling a little braver now that Riley seemed to enjoy his kiss, ran his tongue over the seem of her lips, Riley gasped at the contact and Eddy took the opportunity to delve into her cavern, and after the shock Riley began to move her own tongue along with Eddy's battling for dominance. They broke apart when the need for air became too great to ignore, and there they waited out the storm, in each others arms.  
  
A few weeks in the future, after the Russian tournament.  
  
Eddy got off the bus and stretched his limbs, it was good to be back in America, where it wasn't nearly as cold or barren as Russia, he had Trypio back, and he would be visiting Riley tonight, he smiled at the sunset, being slowly clouded over, and he was reminded when he first found Riley, his love, his life, his soul mate.  
  
And sitting in the middle of a basketball court, not to far away, a girl with midnight blue hair smiled at the sky, and wondered how this stormy night would turn out.  
  
FASH: I hope you Eddy lovers (if there are any out there other than me) enjoyed that, there's a little Eddy fic of around one thousand three hundred words, if anyone actually reads this, I hope you review, it would be nice to know I someone else thinks Eddy is cool! 


End file.
